Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to linear light-emitting diode (LED) lamps and more particularly to a linear LED lamp with electric shock current sensing, configured to shut off an accidental LED current to reach ground through a person's body.
Description of the Related Art
Solid-state lighting from semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has received much attention in general lighting applications today. Because of its potential for more energy savings, better environmental protection (no hazardous materials used), higher efficiency, smaller size, and much longer lifetime than conventional incandescent bulbs and fluorescent tubes, the LED-based solid-state lighting will be a mainstream for general lighting in the near future. As LED technologies develop with the drive for energy efficiency and clean technologies worldwide, more families and organizations will adopt LED lighting for their illumination applications. In this trend, the potential safety concerns such as risk of electric shock become especially important and need to be well addressed.
In today's retrofit application of a linear LED tube (LLT) lamp to replace an existing fluorescent tube, consumers may choose either to adopt a ballast-compatible LLT lamp with an existing ballast used to operate the fluorescent tube or to employ an AC mains-operable LED lamp by removing/bypassing the ballast. Either application has its advantages and disadvantages. In the former case, although the ballast consumes extra power, it is straightforward to replace the fluorescent tube without rewiring, which consumers may have a first impression that it is the best alternative to fluorescent tube lamps. But the fact is that total cost of ownership for this approach is high regardless of very low initial cost. For example, the ballast-compatible LLT lamps work only with particular types of ballasts. If the existing ballast is not compatible with the ballast-compatible LLT lamp, the consumers will have to replace the ballast. Some facilities built long time ago incorporate different types of fixtures, which requires extensive labor for both identifying ballasts and replacing incompatible ones. Moreover, a ballast-compatible LLT lamp can operate longer than the ballast. When an old ballast fails, a new ballast will be needed to replace in order to keep the ballast-compatible LLT lamps working. Maintenance will be complicated, sometimes for lamps and sometimes for ballasts. The incurred cost will preponderate over the initial cost savings by changeover to the ballast-compatible LLT lamps for hundreds of fixtures throughout a facility. When the ballast in a fixture dies, all the ballast-compatible tube lamps in the fixture go out until the ballast is replaced. In addition, replacing a failed ballast requires a certified electrician. The labor costs and long-term maintenance costs will be unacceptable to end users. From energy saving point of view, a ballast constantly draws power, even when the ballast-compatible LLT lamps are dead or not installed. In this sense, any energy saved while using the ballast-compatible LLT lamps becomes meaningless with the constant energy use by the ballast. In the long run, ballast-compatible LLT lamps are more expensive and less efficient than self-sustaining AC mains-operable LLT lamps.
On the contrary, an AC mains-operable LLT lamp does not require a ballast to operate. Before use of an AC mains-operable LLT lamp, the ballast in a fixture must be removed or bypassed. Removing or bypassing the ballast does not require an electrician and can be replaced by end users. Each AC mains-operable LLT lamp is self-sustaining. If one AC mains-operable tube lamp in a fixture goes out, other lamps in the fixture are not affected. Once installed, the AC mains-operable LLT lamps will only need to be replaced after 50,000 hours. In view of above advantages and disadvantages of both ballast-compatible LLT lamps and AC mains-operable LLT lamps, it seems that market needs a most cost-effective solution by using a universal LLT lamp that can be used with the AC mains and is compatible with an electronic ballast so that LLT lamp users can save an initial cost by changeover to such a universal LLT lamp followed by retrofitting the lamp fixture to be used with the AC mains when the ballast dies.
In the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/688,841, filed Apr. 16, 2015, two shock prevention switches and an all-in-one driving circuit are adopted in an LLT lamp such that AC power from either an electronic ballast or the AC mains can operate the lamp without operational uncertainty and electric shock hazards. In other words, no matter what a lamp fixture is configured as the AC mains or an electronic ballast compatible fashion, the LLT lamp automatically detects configurations and works for either one. All of such LLT lamps, no matter whether AC mains-operable or ballast compatible, are electrically wired as double-ended and have one construction issue related to product safety and needed to be resolved prior to wide field deployment. This kind of LLT lamps, if no shock prevention scheme is adopted in, always fails a safety test, which measures a through-lamp electric shock current. Because an AC-mains voltage applies to both opposite ends of the tube when connected to a power source, the measurement of current leakage from one end to the other consistently results in a substantial current flow, which may present a risk of an electric shock during re-lamping. Due to this potential shock risk to the person who replaces the LLT lamps in an existing fluorescent tube fixture, Underwriters Laboratories (UL) uses its safety standard, UL 935, Risk of Shock During Relamping (Through Lamp), to do a current leakage test and to determine if the LLT lamps meet the consumer safety requirement. Although the LLT lamps used with an electronic ballast can pass the current leakage test, some kinds of electric shock hazards do exist. Experimental results show that the skin of the person who touches an exposed bi-pin may be burned due to such an electric shock. Fortunately, a mechanism of double shock prevention switches used in applications with the AC mains is also effective in applications with the ballasts to prevent the electric shock from occurring, thus protecting consumers from such a hazard, no matter whether input voltage is from the AC mains or the electronic ballast. Therefore, a universal LLT lamp that can work with either the AC mains or the electronic ballast makes sense. The effectiveness of using double shock prevention switches for applications in the AC mains has been well addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,091, issued on Apr. 3, 2012. However, a conventional shock prevention switch has an inherent issue related to an electric arc when operated with an electronic ballast. Unlike an AC voltage of 120 or 277 V/50-60 Hz from the AC mains, the output AC voltage and current from the electronic ballast presents a negative resistance characteristic. The feature that originally supports a fluorescent tube to function properly becomes extremely detrimental to the conventional shock prevention switch due to the electric arc likely occurring between two electrical contacts that have a high electric potential difference with a high frequency, such as 600 V/50 kHz. Once a consumer fails to follow installation instructions to install or uninstall linear LED tube lamps such that one of two ends of the tube lamp is in the fixture socket connected to a powered electronic ballast, and the other end is tweaked to connect to or disconnect from the associated socket, an internal arcing may occur between the electrical contacts in the associated switch. The arcing even in a short period such as several seconds can generate high heat, burning and melting electrical contacts and neighboring plastic enclosures, creating a fire hazard. The AC voltage of 120 or 277 V/50˜60 Hz from the AC mains does not have such an issue because its voltage is relatively low compared with the ballast output voltage of 600 V. Moreover, the AC frequency of 60 Hz automatically extinguishes an arc every 1/60 seconds, if existed. That is why a utility switch can be used in an electrical appliance to turn power on and off without any problem. However when used with the electronic ballast, the electrical contacts used in the conventional shock prevention switch can easily be burned out due to the high-voltage and high-frequency arcing introduced between each gap of each pair of the electrical contacts in the conventional shock prevention switch when someone tries to abusively tweak to remove the tube lamp from the fixture with the ballast that has a power on it. Although such a situation is rare, an internal arcing, if occurred, does cause burning and even welding of the electrical contacts and melting of the plastic enclosure, so called internal fire, creating consumer safety issues.
Today, such LLT lamps are mostly used in a ceiling light fixture with a wall-mount power switch. The ceiling light fixture could be an existing one used with fluorescent tubes but retrofitted for LLT lamps or a specific LLT lamp fixture. The drivers that provide a proper voltage and current to LED arrays could be internal or external ones. Not like LLT lamps with an external driver that is inherently electric-shock free if the driver can pass a dielectric withstand test used in the industry, LLT lamps with an internal driver could have a shock hazard during relamping or maintenance, when the substantial through-lamp electric shock current flows from any one of AC voltage inputs through the internal driver connecting to LED arrays to the earth ground. Despite this disadvantage, LLT lamps with the internal driver still receive wide acceptance because they provide a stand-alone functionality and an easy retrofit for an LLT lamp fixture. As consumerism develops, consumer product safety becomes extremely important. Any products with electric shock hazards and risk of injuries or deaths are absolutely not acceptable for consumers. However, commercially available LLT lamps with internal drivers, single-ended or double-ended, fail to provide effective solutions to the problems of possible electric shock and internal arcing and fire.
In the prior art mentioned above, the double shock protection switches with mechanical actuation mechanisms protruding outwards from both ends of the LLT lamp are proposed to be used in the LLT lamp. However, a length control of the LLT lamp becomes critical to operate the LLT lamp because sometimes the double shock protection switches may not be actuated by the mechanical actuation mechanisms. Also, the conventional LLT lamp is so vulnerable because it may cause internal fire if consumers abusively tweak the mechanical actuation mechanisms at both ends of the LLT lamp operable with an electronic ballast during relamping. It is therefore the purpose of the present disclosure to disclose an electric shock current sensing approach to be used in the LLT lamp to eliminate above-mentioned electric shock and internal fire hazards and to work more reliably to protect consumers.